The Murderers and Freaks in the Backround
by seeXlifeXin69
Summary: I am sick of these people, richdad, and even Mom. I'm glad they sent me off to England. I'm glad I'm with Moody again, because he's the one who really raised me. Mom wasn't around, and Dad's been missing for who knows how long. I don't know what this new


The cab cruised down the street quietly through puddles from the rain that was pouring out in thick sheets. The wheels went over a bump, my head hit the window making a loud thud. The driver looked back apologetically as I rubbed my head with a yawn. It was dark out, I snuck a peak at the car's clock, it was about three in the morning. Red eye flight, long cab rides, all to get to another country so _he_ could send me to some boarding school for 'freaks'.

My step-father, the rich man, ironically with Richard, sent me to this place. He thought I was a freak, he loved my mother, but hated me. She was a witch too, and so was my real dad. I don't know why he never confronted her about it. When I got my letter, all he did was shout and call me names, such as 'fucking freak' and 'fucking witch', all of his insults used simmilar words. He lacks the thought compacity to come up with something better to say to me.

Pureblood, you ask? Yes, but a different degree of them, Americans. There were only a few different family trees of these Pureblood wizards and witches, English, Japanese, South American, and American, none of these trees were connected, just four very long and historic families, strange if you ask me. I don't tell anyone, of course, about my so called 'pedigree', I find it to be overrating, and problem starting.

The cab slowed in front of a train station, great, another four hours before I get to where I don't even know. I sighed and opened the door, grabbing my large duffel, and closing the door, waving to the cabbie as he drove off. Rich-dad had paid for everything in advance, the plane ticket, the cab fares, the train, everything. In his perspective, the sooner I was out, the better. I was out of the cab, and under the protection of the train station cover in an instant, but my shirt, sweat pants, and chucks were soaked. I hoped nothing in my bag was wet, I had too many important things. As I stood, not knowing what to do or even where to go, I felt a hand on my shoulder. My head whipped around, it was Moody.

I threw my arms around him. He was the closest thing I had to a real father figure since my father went missing eight years ago. Sure, he wasn't the friendliest face out there, and wouldn't be inviting to anyone, but he was really just an old softy. He took care of me for about a year, before my mom met rich-dad. He held me in a warm hug.

"I havn't seen you for so long." He held me at arms length. It was true, I hadn't seen him for four years, after the marraige rich-dad didn't want my mother and I to see him anymore, though we had been coorisponding with letters at least once a week. "My god, Ayshten, you've grown up so much." he smiled sincerley.

It was true. I was no longer the tan, white haired, innocent, hyperactive child. I was now the pale, blonde, overly-matured, hyperactive young adult, with a bigger mouth and a brain to go along with it. I was outspoken, sarcastic, and just a little manipulative. Good combination? I'll let you be the judge of that.

"Moody, you still look the same!" I smiled. His wild gray hair and wrinkled face seemed to have aged, ever so slightly, but all in all, he looked indifferent. "Will you be riding the train with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Hell no, I'm here to kidnap you." he smiled and took the bag from my hands. I laughed and followed behind him as he walked towards a shabby car, commenting about how heavy my bag was, and how I must have 'dead bodies' in it. I had a hunch that my mother was involved in this, and that she told him about my comming to England, and what train I was to board, I really love that women. I slid into the passanger seat of the car, I didn't really care where we were going, I knew it would be somewhere fun, and safe, especially away from evil rich-dad.

"You know how mad you father is going to be?" he smiled as he started the car, taking off down the street.

"He's not my father." I said coldly, glaring out the window.

He slowed the car, "And he never will be." he turned his head toward me until I looked at him.

I got sick of the silence, and I turned on the radio, but found nothing of good musical value. "So where are we going?" I asked him, putting my shoes on the airbag compartment so that my legs were squished against me.

"A friends, you can stay there until school starts up next week." he turned down the radio so he could talk without having to raise his voice.

"School?!" I whined, "Do I really have to go to _school_?"

"Of course! But no worries, I have connections there, I'll get you into good classes, good teachers, the works." he smiled. He was the coolest. He could, and would, hook me up with the best classes and teachers, give me all the hints and tips, everything. Maybe school wounldn't be as bad here as it was back in the States. "So tell me about your last vacation." he said, he did love to hear me speak of my explorations with the family. The only way my mother would allow me to be sent off to some school, was to make rich-dad take me somewhere I'd been wanting to go, Italy.

"Italy was beautiful. The people were nice, the food was great, the scenery, my stars, the place was amazing." I reminised about the fond memories I had just a week ago.

"Sounds great." he smiled, "Perhaps you'll get to go again."

"I wish. So tell me about this friend of yours. Where does he live?" I yawned from lack of sleep.

"Right here." he smiled, ironically stopping the car as I finished my sentance.

"Oh..." I said, waiting till he opened the door for me to get out. I noticed that we were standing in front of...nothing. "Am I missing something?"

"No," he smiled, taking out a small peice of paper from his coat pocket, "read this."

It was an adress, I read it, and looked up to see a giant house stuffed in between two buildings. "Nifty trick. I'm going to have to learn that one." I smiled.

"Fore-warning:" he said, getting my stuff from the backseat, "the lady is a compleate nut job. The house elf is insane, and there are some weird things in that house, so don't go wandering, go it?"

"Sure. And if this place is so strange, then just _why_ are we here?"

"Because, Sirius is one of my closest friends, and he's a kind man, I wouldn't worry about it." I chased him to the front door, as I watched the car speed off down the street, he must have put a spell on it when I wasn't looking, I'm going to have to learn that one as well. He stepped up to the door, making three loud knocks that I could hear ringing throughout the house. It was followed by some shrieking and yelling. The door flew open, though no one was there, Moody just walked in, I was guessing that was my cue to follow him.

The house reaked of stuffiness and no sunlight. We were standing in a giant living room, with inviting chairs and couches gathered around the fireplace.

The shrieking died out, and a man came running into the room, "Moody, you got back sooner that I expected." An older man walked into the room.

He had a face that I knew was probably once pretty good looking, but had loosened with time and stress. He had shoulder length black hair with a slighty curl, which I couldn't tell if it was natural, or if it was the way he slept on it, with dark deep set eyes behind his hanging hair. He looked tired and reminded me of a scarecrow.

"Well, suprise, suprise, we got here a little earlier." he smiled and shook his hand with his free arm. "This is Ayshten, I've shown you pictures, I'm sure." he put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's great to meet you, and yes, I have seen all the photos." he smiled kindly, "I'm Sirius, Moody's been talking about you nonstop for weeks."

"He has?" I laughed, "Nothing bad I hope!"

"Oh, of course not. But we did hear about some funny stories about when you were little." Sirius chuckled and both men grinned.

"Oh god." I sighed, followed closely with a yawn.

"Sirius, can you show her to her room, she does look tired," Moody said, tossing the man my bag, "and I'm sure you've had a long journey." he directed the last part towards me.

He nodded a 'goodnight' as I waved and smiled, following Sirius up the squeaky stairs to the second floor, which was even more dusty and old looking. "I'm sure you don't mind sharing a room for a night, do you?" he smiled, opening a door to a room about halfway down the hall.

I shook my head and he walked me to a bed in the corner of the room, past an already slumbering body and a dirty window. He laid my bag down softy and whispered a 'Good night!' to me before slipping out, being certain not to wake anyone. I didn't care what I was wearing, or that it was wet, and I didn't even care that the bed smelt of moth balls, I laid down and fell asleep instantly, curling myself into a little ball.

I woke up coughing, great, I knew falling asleep soaking wet would have some negitive effect. I looked over, no one was sleeping in the bed across the room. Out the window, it was bright and seemed like mid-day. How long had I slept?!

In the middle of another coughing spell, I heard the door open, Moody stuck his head in.

"You aight there?" he walked over, placing a hand on my head like a nurse.

I nodded, gasping in between hacks. I heard someone else at the door, a short little women with dull red hair.

"Did someone swallow a dust ball up here?" she tried to laugh. She was about an inch shorter than me, if I was to guess, and she was a stout little women too. She had a comforting look, like she would give great hugs and good advice, with a large smile letting her cheeks widen. "Are you alright, dear?"

The coughing died and I was able to speak, but I chose not to, nodding with a smile.

"Come with me, we'll get you all fixed up." she smiled, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet and down the stairs with Moody not far behind.

She pushed open a door to what I was guessing was the dining area, because many awake and munching faces turned to look at me as the lady pulled me inside.


End file.
